1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a nonskid element.
Field of application of the invention is the fixing of subjects within a transport space, particularly in a rear trunk of a motor vehicle.
2. Summary of the Invention
One object of the invention is to provide a simple and effective antislipping means for items on a carpet-like floor covering.
According to the invention this object is solved in that a web comprises a plain bottom wall and that the bottom wall comprises a covering with burlike holding pins.
The invention differs from the prior art in that by the hook-like elements of the band-fastener an intensive adherence of the nonskid element to the carpet-like covering is secured. The nonskid element is secured against motions within the plain of the floor. However it is possible to separate the nonskid element from the carpet-like covering without difficulty and to displace same thereon so that an adaptation to any articles to be transported is possible.
A stable fixing of particularly high subjects such as cases for bottles is guaranteed in that a supporting wall borders to one side of the bottom wall.
A reliable edge stabilization of the articles to be transported is reached in that the bottom wall is provided in the form of two webs joined to each other at right angles, and that the supporting wall is arranged on the inner side of the angle formed by the webs.
Antislip holding frames can be provided in that, on the narrow sides of the nonskid element, coupling elements, formed in a matching manner, for adjacent nonskid elements, are provided.
The nonskid elements can be adapted to transport articles of any shape in that, on the narrow sides of the nonskid element, coupling joints are provided, for the connecting of further nonskid elements.